1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dye laser, and more particularly, to a dye laser that uses a perimidone dye as the active medium and emits laser light having an oscillation wavelength of 500 to 550 nm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many organic dyes have been proposed for use as active media in lasers, the use of perimidone dyes for emitting laser light having an oscillation wavelength of 500 to 550 nm has not been suggested.